Lucious Creed
Name Lucious 'Last Name' Creed 'IMVU Name' Uub 'Nicknames' LC 'Age' 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' AB 'Behavior/Personality - Lucious is a young and wise child showerd with ambition , Along with his intellegence Came a definate sense of pride but though he inhabited many cherishable qualites some may kill for , he was Quite a fool when it came to woman Woman was his kryptonite , Though Lucious was weak when it came to sharing a few words his personality was able to make up for it all , He was able to bring light into the darkest room , Hell he could have the Devil himself leaping over raindbows If he really wanted too . It was all part of his ever lasting Charm but little did most people know , The smile and the charm Lucious displayed was all part of a big disguise he Held over himself to cover the fact that he wasnt happy at all . Depression is what pressured him at night he never met his mother and his father barely had anytime for him , It was if he lived among a stranger a man he never knew thee man he refered to as a father but only kept a roof over his head nothing else . It was ashame of Lucious to ever think that way well atleast thats what he belived, not every kid is as fortunate to even meet there father . Lucious drenched among emotions but never allowed that to disable his ability to fight . He handled his opponents with just the amount of intensity needed depending on the type of situation . Once furious a most definate noticable abnormal change would overcome Lucious , It was as if some darkside was suddenly released . If you were to look in his eyes you were unable to see nothing all sense of humanity dimished nothing left but the thirst of blood . No one has truly seen Lucious until they've seen him in battle it is then they'll see him for who he truly is and though he fights like a mad man , every kick blow or punch he throws his properly judged and thought of before hand most believed the mixed emotions he held inside was the cause of his insanity. Others believed he was possessed . But there was one thing they were all able to agree on and that was Lucicous anger was his greatest strength. Apperance Clan and Rank Lucious Creed is currently not in any clan nor is he ranked. 'What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship 'Occupation' Works Part Time as a waiter at Grandfathers Resturant. 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujits u, A ikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Ch'oice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ' StatBook Information. ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 05:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC